Birthday Cure
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: It's Sadie's birthday and she's stuck at home... sick! Her friends all try to make it fun but it only seems to make things worse. But when a certain dark haired god shows up with a special gift, it seems maybe Sadie's birthday will be alot better than she thought. (Only T cuz I'm paranoid xD) Fluffy Sanubis one-shot!


So, I just want to say Happy Birthday to the awesome Arashi Wolf Princess! This One-shot is for you!

Second, I'm working on the next chapter of Bloody Crown as we speak, so yeah! Don't abandon me!

Oh, oh! And should I eventually do an Adventure Time one-shot? If I did it'd probably be a MarshallxFionna...

Reveiw please!

Rin

P.S. It goes into Sadie's POV after the little intro thingy.

Birthday Cure

Isis grinned at the impatiently waiting Anubis, who was shooting furious glares at the goddess' back. Today was _not _one of his good days.

"And here you go! One cure for the common cold!" Isis announced as she handed the tiny vial of emerald green fluid to dark-haired god.

"It's about time!" Anubis snapped. "I was beginning to think you were going to take the rest of the century."

Isis pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, that's not very fair. I made you the cure you wanted, which you never told me as to _why _you wanted it, and now you're going to yell at me? If that's how you're going to behave, I'll just take my potion back-"

"Fine! I'm sorry." Anubis grumbled.

"And the potion is for..." Isis trailed on, to which she got perpetual silence.

"Who's it for?!" Isis asked, pulling on her adoptive son's arm excitedly.

"No one." Anubis said, but he wouldn't meet his mother's gaze.

Isis stopped ubruptly.

"Is it for- _no way_!" her hands flew to her mouth in a feeble attempt to hide the grin that was spreading across her face.

Anubis groaned as his mother pieced together the cause for the unusual request and his bad mood.

"Yes, yes. It's for Sadie. Can I go now?" he asked as he squeezed his eyes closed. He was pretty much mortified.

And then Isis had the most genious idea.

"Very well. Before you go, the administration of the potion. You must make her drink it, and when she does-" Isis leaned in close and Anubis' eyes got as big as Greek drachmas.

"And that's it! She'll feel better immediately." Isis made it sound so simple. Anubis, however, wasn't so sure.

But he stepped through the portal to Brooklynn House all the same.

So far, this birthday blows.

I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but today, I woke up with my head pounding, nose stuffed up, and totally exhausted. And it's my 16th birthday, too!

My friends and brother all attempted to move my birthday party up to my bedroom, and were doing a smashing job at it, if only a loud, rambunchious, party was what I wanted.

I was beginning to grow weary of the partying and the Happy Birthdays and my temper was wearing thin when a wall of black formed in the corner of my room and out stepped the god of my dreams (and I wish I meant metaphorically).

As soon as I saw him, my hand went to my hair, which was undoubtedly a mess, and hurried to sit in a way that made me seem not _quite _as sick.

"Anubis!" I exclaimed, a little to breathily for my liking.

The god of funerals smiled that perfectly cute and brilliant white smile of his and my heart seemed to do a series of somersaults.

"Lady Kane. I see I'm not too late for your party." He cast a glance around the room, nodding to Carter and a few initiates.

"N-not at all!" I stuttered. My internal self was kicking me for stuttering.

Carter rolled his eyes before trying to direct the attention back to the party. I glanced at Anubis to see that he shared my look of discomfort. Apparently, he wasn't much of a party person.

Finallly, with the cake cut and distributed, it was time for the presents. This was always my favorite part of birthdays. I mean, come on. You get to have people spend their money and time on you, and you get free things.

Carter, of course, was first. His present was actually quite useful and I had to admit, I really liked it. It was a book, hand made by the looks of the crooked binding, filled with all the hieroglyphs you could imagine. The were catagorized by use, (i.e., _ha di _was placed with the other destructive spells) And each was written in neat scrawl.

"Thank you, Carter." I smiled up at him. My brother, as ungodly annoying as he is, is sometimes amazing. (I'll deny I said that if anyone asks.)

Next, was Zia. She gave me a new magicians bag with cool ebroidery.

Walt gave me a new amulet, a pretty, swirling piece of metal that looked like golden waves. I smiled up at him as I put it on. Walt's cheeks looked a little flushed as his usual smile widened into a grin. Anubis, who was perched on the edge of my bed next to me, snorted. I glared at him from the corner of my eye and he shrugged.

Felix and a few of the other initiates all went together to get me an outfit with new boots and accessories. I grinned at them and scooped a smaller girl up and squeezed her tight.

Felix, that mischevious little penguin-lover, shimmied his way over to me and whispered, "Here. Jaz helped me make it."

And he stuffed the soft black object under my arm and into my lap. I looked down at it curiously and, using my free hand, picked it up. And I could help but to smile.

It was a small stuffed black jackal plushie, complete with shimmer-y, satin-y, gold ribbon around its neck.

I giggled and showed it to Anubis, saying, "Look! It's a cuddly version of you!"

He smirked and touched the floppy toy playfully.

"I can be cuddly, too... sometimes." He replied.

"Mhmm... once every eon or so."

"You're one to talk. You're not so cuddly yourself." Anubis nudged me, his smirk turning to a playful smile. I could already feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

Our little flirting moment was ended by the girls' giggling and Carter clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Felix." I ruffled his hair.

The rest of the presents passed in a blur and the embarressing moment was all but forgotten.

Finally, the room began to clear out.

Sighing, I flopped back on my pillows, mentally exhausted from the chaos called my birthday.

Carter was the last one to leave my room, and with a final 'Happy Birthday' and pointed look at Anubis, he silently shut my door.

"I am _so _glad that is over." I said, massaging my temples to ease my headache.

"That was... a bit differant than what I'm used to." Anubis admitted, settling down next to me.

"Hmm." I hummed and we fell into an awkward silence.

After quite a few minutes of this, Anubis finally said something.

"You know, I haven't given you your present yet."

I peeked out from one eye at him.

"Did you say _present_?"

I ran my eyes over him, looking for the present, but he looked the same as usual.

_So, not a big one... _I thought to myself.

Anubis nodded and reached into his pocket. He drew out a vial of bright green liquid and slowly handed it to me.

"What... is it?" I asked hesitantly. One thing you learn when becoming a magician is never drink strange liquids. It usually ends badly.

Anubis chuckled as he replied, "Nothing bad. I promise."

At my still doubtful look, he smiled a little.

"Its a cure for your cold."

My mouth dropped and I hit him in the shoulder. Yes, I, Sadie Kane, hit the god of funerals. Because I can.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Anubis asked in confusion.

"For not giving it to me as soon as you bloody got here!"

Anubis blinked before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I would've, but... the administration is kinda... embarressing..."

"How...?" I began but shook my head. I'd find out sooner or later.

"Now." Anubis said, a light blush still on his cheeks. "Shall we make you feel better?"

I nodded animately in agreement. I was _soooo _ready to feel better and be done with this whole cold thing.

"Alright... But I'm only gonna do this because I have to! So... don't laugh at me, okay?" Anubis was almost frantic in his attempt to get me to understand.

"Okay..." I had to fight the giggle that was rising in my chest just from the cuteness of his desperate look.

Anubis gave me a disbelieving look but gestured for me to uncap the vial.

I did and waited for his next instructions, though when I looked up at him, he was sliding closer to me.

I shivered when I felt his cool finger tips brush my neck and he moved a stray strand of hair out of my face.

Casting me a glance, he whispered, "Drink it, Sadie."

I hastily downed the potion, which surprisingly tasted like watermelon, but almost choked when I felt his warm breath tickling my ear and Anubis saying, "I love you."

The world went silent to me and I could tell I was a ridiculous shade of red. Did I hear that correctly? Maybe my ears are so clogged that I misunderstood. Yeah, that had to be it. I'd heard him wrong.

"Um, Sadie?" Anubis asked hesitantly. Apparently I had been staring at one spot for a few minutes without breathing and he was getting concerned.

"Oh, what? Yeah! I'm fine! Hahaha! This potion really works! I already feel better-"

Anubis cut off my random babble by grabbing my arm.

"Sadie... relax."

I nodded slowly and looked up at him from my lashes, a question bubbling up before I could stop it.

"Anubis... were you being serious? Because, you said you were only doing it cuz you had to, so were you, like, the only one who would or-" my rekindled babbling was once again cut off, this time in a way more effective manner.

Anubis hastily crushed his lips to mine and all my questions just sorta floated out of my head as I melted into his chest. I'm not sure how much time went by, but it was long enough that when we finally broke apart both Anubis and I were panting.

I looked up at the god whose arms I was cradled in and mirrored the smile that was on his face.

Gently touching his forehead to mine, he whispered, "I'm _definatly _serious."

I grinned wider and said coyly, "Well, Happy Birthday to me."

Up in the palace of the gods, Isis was applauding herself on a job well done. If she hadn't made him, Isis knew her son would never have confessed.

The End

Well peoples! That was the first one-shot I've ever done, and I hope it satisfies you all!

Rin


End file.
